


The Aftermath

by Teriel



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Aftermath, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Character Death, Crying, Depression, Discussion of Abortion, Fluff and Angst, Hurt/Comfort, Implied Mpreg, M/M, Minor Character Death, Mpreg, Post-War, Reunions, adashi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-03
Updated: 2020-10-03
Packaged: 2021-03-07 17:40:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,919
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26801542
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Teriel/pseuds/Teriel
Summary: Keith was pregnant with Shiro’s baby.Adam didn’t know when they had the time during this whole space intergalactic war that was going on. There was always something that was going against Adam in his life. Going against his happiness.
Relationships: Adam/Shiro (Voltron), Keith/Lance (Voltron), Keith/Shiro (Voltron)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 31





	The Aftermath

Keith was pregnant with Shiro’s baby. 

Adam didn’t know when they had the time during this whole space intergalactic war that was going on. There was always something that was going against Adam in his life. Going against his happiness. 

Everything was sunshine and roses especially since Takeshi and the crew returned heroes and alive after defeating the evil forces. Adam having broken up with Takeshi before the mission thought he didn’t have any chances with Takeshi so as heartbreaking as it was, he never kept his hopes up. But it was Takeshi that sought him out and and asked for forgiveness. Adam unable to let go of all the past feelings couldn’t say no and instead fully inserted himself back in a relationship with his ex-fiancé for the past three months. They had been slowly working things out making their way through all the misunderstandings. It had almost been perfect. 

Adam couldn’t completely judge Takeshi especially since he had broken up with him. But it did sting that Takeshi had moved on quickly unlike himself who had lived in regret for the few years Takeshi had been missing. Especially because of Akira....no....Adam couldn’t think about that right now. Otherwise he’d go mental. Adam gulped in bucket loads of air trying to bring himself back into a sense of normalcy. 

Currently he was hiding in his office taking a moment to himself to calm down. He was trying to do better now unlike during the Kerberos mission. Where he let emotions rule his words and actions, lashing out at the one he loved when he really should have done otherwise. Adam remembered Takeshi’s guilty look and regret when he informed himself of the baby. As if Adam would rain judgement down on him. Takeshi had been very surprised when all Adam did was mutter a small ‘’Give me some time…” before walking off aimlessly just wanting to get away from the situation.

Keith’s baby. Little angsty teenage Keith that used to follow Shiro around like the lost puppy was what Adam remembered. But no, now keith was a very built handsome man who took on leadership of the lions and grew into his looks. Even when Adam had lost all hope of Takeshi returning, Keith hadn't given up until he’d actually found and returned with Takeshi alive. God knows Keith deserved Takeshi more so than Adam ever did. But a baby….Shiro and Keith’s baby. Adam knew all good things come to an end. The past three months were too good to be true. Having expected Takeshi’s indifference and scorn, Adam had instead received love and affection as if nothing had ever gone wrong between them. Adam ruthlessly squashed his hopeful heart wishing for Takeshi to choose him over any baby and Keith. He needed to get his things, pack up and go back to his apartment. Which thnkfully he hadn’t rent out to yet in fear somehting like this would happen. That’s right…tonight he’d get all his stuff and move back after a final farewell to Takeshi. And a kiss…. Adam slapped his face with both hands, “Stupid…what did you expect…” he muttered trying to get rid of all thoughts of Takeshi for the moment. Right time to plan exam papers for his Aviation Theory class.

But they’re going to have a baby, a baby!!! where he Adam would be abandoned to the sidelines to watch their happiness from afar. What was he thinking…he needed to sell his apartment and get the hell as far away from the Garrison as possible. Fuck….if there was another Kerberos mission, Adam would abandon ship and hop on that mission straight away. Thoughts of what their future baby would be like led to Adam’s wall of suppressed emotion to leak through. Past memories coming back in a rush. Ones he’d desperately tried to forget.

A small child’s laughter rang in his ears as he swung them round and round in the playground. Oh Akira....Adam opened the innermost drawer in his desk and took out a clearly well cherished photo album, frame worn at the edges. It was a photo of himself and a small black haired baby boy. Adam’s eyes in the photo twinkled with happiness but that alone couldn’t hide the melancholy feeling coming from the photo. The baby’s face on the other hand was filled with innocent happiness, wandering hands twirling Adam’s chestnut hair. In the background there were familiar baby items in a clutter. This was a very rare domestic photo of Adam. 

The baby’s laughing face blurred as droplets splashed onto the frame. Adam choked out painful sobs as he hugged the frame to his chest. Tears and fogged up glasses taking away his sight. The very thing he was trying very hard to forget crept up in every crevice of Adam’s brain. Why did he have to lose everything dear to him. Just as he was about to sink into the caverning hole of depression the door slammed open “Adam!” 

Adam frantically shut the photo in his drawer and wiped his tears before looking up, trying to look prompt and failing miserably with his cursed still leaking eyes. Takeshi shut the doors behind him and strode in looking majestic with his pure white hair, “I’ve been looking for you everywhere! You’ve been gone for more than six hours!!” Takeshi lowered his voice when he noticed Adam’s condition, red faced and red eyed, face pointed downwards, “Oh Adam…” Takeshi moved closer lifting Adam’s face only to face resistance. Adam hurriedly got up packing up papers, “You don’t have to bother…I will leave tonight. Although I’d have to come back for some of my stuff tomorrow as I can’t move everything today.” Adam pushed up his glasses and tried to turn away, only for Takeshi to wrap his arms around him, “Adam! What are you talking about!?” 

“Let me go!” Adam drops the papers in his haste to get away, trying to push Takeshi away, “I meant I won’t get in the way of yours and Keith’s happiness!” His voice cracked at the last word, knowing he'd never find his. 

“Adam, no!” Takeshi tightened his arms, “Who said anything about you leaving?” 

Adam pushed hard, “Just leave me alone!” His efforts weren’t succeding and his composure was crumbling. 

Takeshi forcefully turned Adam’s face to his, “Don’t you get it!?” Adam struggled against Takeshi gasping hard, “I love YOU! I will never leave you, not again!”

“Takeshi!” Adam was now angry, “You’re going to have a baby with Keith! That changes everything! I can’t get in the way of that.” Adam’s voice broke fully on the verge of a breakdown. He had to get away now. 

Adam renewed his efforts moving away Takeshi’s arms, “Let me go!” When Takeshi didn’t relent, Adam begged, “Please….leave me alone…” This whisper sobbed out killed all the fight in Adam. 

“Adam! Listen carefully, what Keith and I did it was a mistake when we were both drunk!” Takeshi turned Adam towards him again, “Keith and I think its best we don’t keep the baby as we both are in different relationships and love diffferent people.” Takeshi forced the faintly struggling Adam into his chest in a hug. Adam let out a huge gulping sob trying to resist the hug, “Shhh…baby.” Takeshi coaxed Adam into accepting the hug, “I love you…and I will never leave you. We all did some stupid things back in space. I hope you’ll forgive me for this.” Takeshi whispered into Adam’s hair, one hand wrapped around his waist and the other in Adam’s hair stroking softly. Adam simply leaned into Takeshi accepting love, tears now leaking out in relief and tiredness. Takeshi wasn’t going to leave. 

Adam choked out all of his despair for half and hour before he ran out of tears, throat parching with thirst. Takeshi gently held him this whole time waiting for Adam to let it all out. Every gulping breath Adam would take, Shiro would murmur conforting nonsenses. Takeshi gently moved them over to the visitors setee, Adam’s head leaning on Shiro’s shoulder both of them sitting side by side. 

When Takeshi has made sure Adam recovered somewhat, he asked something that had been burning him up inside with curiosity, “Adam, who is the baby in that photo with you?”

Adam weakly startled, raising his head eyelashes quivering and looked at Takeshi. Knowing Takeshi was also jumping to conclusions as to who Adam had moved on with, Adam said, ‘’You were bound to find out sooner or later…”

Adam walked over to the drawer and pulled out the photograph and lovingly stroked the baby’s face. Takeshi hot on his heels. “This is my son…or at least was.” Adam choked out the last words, letting Takeshi know this baby was no longer in Adam’s life, the war did destroy many civilian lives. Knowing what Adam needed, Takeshi stroked Adam’s back, “I’m so sorry to hear that Adam.”

“No…you don’t get it Takeshi,” Adam pushed the photographh forward, “Look closely at Akira.” Takeshi took in the small baby’s features, dark black hair a familiar grin, and the eye shape. Suddenly a sinking feeling appeared in Takeshi’s heart, “No…” Takeshi looked at Adam then again at the photo in disbelief.

“Takeshi….after they announced the Kerberos crew went missing, I found out I was with child,” Adam murmered softly, “Akira was our son.” Adam spoke out what Takeshi feared.

Takeshi in shock couldn’t say anything but listen as Adam continued, “He was my whole life and joy….he kept me going once I’d found out you had died. I loved him so much!” Adam’s grief was so palpable Takeshi gently placed the photograph on the desk and hugged Adam tightly. 

“How did our son….?” Takeshi couldn’t say it. Adam’s face scrunched in pain, “The nursery I left him at was one of the first casualties…” Adam burrowed his face into Takeshi’s chest, “I couldn’t protect my baby…my poor son…” He wailed in grief.

This time Takeshi’s eyes turned red, this war took away any opportunity of them having a family, baby Akira who looked so much like Shiro with Adam’s eyes. Of him getting to know his son. He couldn’t even imagine what Adam had gone through, all alone trying to raise a child on his own with barely any suport. For once Shiro regretted going on the Kerberos mission wholeheartedly, even though that had ultimately helped them win this war. What would have been the state of Adam if even he had died during the war. However they can only look forward now, too late for regrets. Shiro was going to love Adam until death, look after him and never leave him. 

“Adam, I would like to know our son and I want to pay my respects with you.” Takeshi massaged Adam’s neck, “Whatever brief life life he may had had, he still lived and had you. I would like to to know everything about him.”

Adam replied, “I have many photos and videos I need to show you. It would have been his fifth birthday tomorrow.” Adam’s voice was shrouded in sadness but it was as if a weight had lifted off his shoulders sharing the grief with Takeshi. Nothing could ever remove the pain of losing a child but they could only be there for each other and help cherish all the happy memories. Who knows what the future will bring.

**Author's Note:**

> Me coming up with Adashi fiction at 3 am in the morning. Forgive the grammar.


End file.
